Little Boy Blue
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: What would you do if you found out that Sosuke Aizen, the Seireitei Traitor, was your father? R&R, please.


Chapter 1 – Meeting Ends

I guess one good thing about being a Soul Reaper is that when you get sent to the Human World, you never know where you are going to be sent. All you want to know is why you were sent to where you are in the first place. The last time I was in the Human World, not including the one time in my Academy days, I had just been assigned to the famous Squad Eleven and, as it turns out, it was my turn to patrol for anything "out of the ordinary," as Ikkaku puts it. But that was close to a hundred years ago when Rukia Kuchiki was still under suspicion and on the way to getting executed. Now, I am here in the Human World strictly for my own purposes. Two of my superiors, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, are with me.

"Oi, Bluebell! What's with the long face?"

"What's it to you, Ikkaku?"

The much older bald man smirked evilly at me for a moment. The look in his beady gray eyes told me that he was looking for a play fight with me. I gave a pleading look to Yumi but I knew that the prissy Fifth Seat would only egg us on. The two longtime friends gave each other a knowing look before Ikkaku turned his gaze back to me. I would have flinched had I been in any other squad but the Eleventh. We grinned at each other, circling around the small living room of the apartment that Captain Zaraki had reserved and paid for before we got here. It was barely furnished, so that meant only the bare necessities for three single men. There was no coffee table and we were on ground level so that we wouldn't disturb the neighbors below us with our frequent wrestling matches.

"Come at me with all you got, boy," Ikkaku sneered.

I pulled both of my hands back, palms open and facing him. I charged and managed to take the older man by surprise. I flopped him down on the floor, pushed him face-first into the carpet and sat on his bald head. Before I get comfortable, he started tickling me. I jumped away, but I obviously wasn't quick enough because he managed to grab one of my ankles, causing me to trip and fall face-down on the bright neon yellow pleather couch. I had just enough time to get a breath when Ikkaku grabbed me from behind in a bear hug and twisted. My head spun for all of two seconds before I finally managed to get my right elbow into his ribs, making him grunt and let me go. I spun around, allowing my momentum carry my left fist toward his right eye. His hand caught my wrist and pushed my still clenched fist up between my shoulder blades. The scabbard of his Zanpakuto-to, Hozukimaru, found its way across my neck over my Adam's apple.

"Do you surrender, Bluebell Aikozen?"

"Not unless you want to miss out on breakfast, Ikkaku Madarame," I answered hoarsely. "You do realize that it's almost dawn, right, Ogre Man?"

"He's right, you know," Yumi said from the kitchen doorway. "Dawn is about half an hour away, give or take ten minutes. By the way, Bluebell, we're out of milk and eggs. Would you mind running to the store?"

"Why me, Yumi? Why can't Ikkaku do it? Every time the three of us are here, I'm always the one to go to the store to get the food."

"Because you're the youngest and most loyal to our company, Bluebell. I did save your sorry ass from that group of boys almost gang raping you. Remember?"

I pulled out of Ikkaku's grip, yanked my top straight, and took the money that Yumi held out to me. I stomped out the door, slamming it behind me and causing a glass pane to shatter. I didn't care at that point because I knew that Yumi was right. I was no more that a mile from the apartment when I slumped against a nearby wall and started to cry. I hated crying in front of people, especially my squad mates. Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi were the only two, apart from Ikkaku and Yumi, that knew why I had become a Soul Reaper in the first place.

"Why are you crying, boy?"

I shoved away from the wall and wiped my sleeve across my face. Standing there was a girl with bright orange hair and kind green eyes set into a pleasant heart shaped tanned face. I put the money from Yumi in my back pocket and forced a smile.

"Who was crying?" I asked snidely. "And who are you to call me 'boy'? I'm old enough to be your – OH! Masaki Kurosaki!"

"Yeah… what's it to you?"

"I know your granddad, Ichigo. Don't you remember me? It's me, Bluebell Aikozen. I'm from Squad Eleven. I work with Ikkaku and Ayasegawa."

"Oh! Granddad always calls you Bluebell because of the characters in your last name. He's still around at the clinic if you want to talk to him."

"I can't. At least not right now. Yumi and Ikkaku are waiting for me to get back to the apartment with some milk and eggs for breakfast. Care to join us?"

She thought for a minute. "I'll have to call home and tell the family. Otherwise, sure I'll join you. You don't mind if I call you 'Bluebell' do you?"

"Not at all, Masaki. Can you get to the apartment for here?" She nodded. "I'll meet you there, then. Tell Yumi and Ikkaku who you are and ask them to use the phone. I'll be back when I get done, I promise."

She nodded again and waved as she walked in the direction from which I had just come from. I shunpo'd the rest of the way to the store. When I got there, the sun was just coming up over some of the taller buildings. I stopped, took a couple deep breaths and stepped into the store. I was bombarded with reiatsu, nearly doubling over from the pressure. I looked up. A 183cm tall, 82kg boy was standing there, his right arm looking like his grandfather's had up until forty years ago.

"Taka! What's going on?"

"There are _things_ here. Where are your squad mates, Bluebell?"

"We're here, Taka. Hey, Bluebell!"

"Ikkaku! Yumi! What's going on?" I repeated.

"Hollow. There!"

I popped a Soul Candy and drew my Zanpakuto-to, Aoi Tama. A Hollow reared up over the shelves by the refrigerator with the milk. All I can say it that it was HUGE. I shunpo'd to where it was when I felt a hand around my left ankle. I turned to see who had grabbed me. The bright orange hair and constant smirk told me that it was none other than THE Ichigo Kurosaki from the Kuchiki Execution Days. His orange hair stood out against the black of his uniform, Zangetsu strapped to his back. I smiled at him, yanked my foot out of his grip and finished my way toward the Hollow.

"Drown them, Aoi Tama!"

Thin tendrils of water began surrounding my blade just above the hilt. I pulled my sword back, then pushed it forward, the water leaving the blade and surrounding the Hollow before me. I saw a short white haired kid "vibrate" behind the monstrosity's bone-white tooth-bearing mask and swing downward, slicing the mask in two. A mind shattering scream and the Hollow seemed to melt into the surrounding air. I smiled and waved to the short white-headed Captain of the Tenth Squad.

"Hey, Shorty," I called. "I know it's been a while, but I never expected to meet up under these circumstances. What brings you here besides the obvious reasons, anyways?"

"You know the reason I'm here," he sneered, calmly walking toward me. "My lieutenant dragged me here for shopping purposes. Speaking of, she should be here any second now."

"Captain! Where are you?!"

Toshiro grumbled at Matsumoto's bad sense of timing. The busty strawberry-blonde turned the corner and smiled. I rolled my eyes and went to put claim to my gigai again. When I did, the Mod Soul popped out through my mouth and dropped to the tiled floor. Yumi picked it up and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks. I pulled out a memory modifier, flicked the switch and a cloud of smoke filled the rather small space around us. I grabbed what I needed, put the money on the counter and made my way outside to get some fresh air. I pulled the cigarettes out of the bag and stuck one in my mouth. I lit up and inhaled deeply for a second. I slowly let the smoke out through my nose.

"You know that's bad for your health." I turned to my left. "Just because you're a Soul Reaper doesn't mean you can't get sick, Bluebell."

"Good evening, Captain Ukitake," I answered. "Can you even imagine what your life would be like without your treatments? That's like me going without nicotine. Think about it."

"No need, Bluebell," the white haired man chuckled. "Hand me that cigarette or put it out yourself. The smoke is bothering me."

I handed him the half burned stick and he snubbed it out against the wall by my left elbow. The smoke from inside the store cleared. All the humans inside had confused looks on their faces as Yumi, Ichigo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Taka and Matsumoto exited and faced the Thirteenth Captain. Ukitake smiled and saluted, then walked down the street to an opening to the Soul Society. Toshiro, Matsumoto and Ichigo followed him leaving me with Ikkaku, Yumi and Taka.

"I'll head home now," Taka said. "Abeulito told me that he needed my help at the store today. Catch you later! See you at school, Bluebell!"

I waved at him as he ran off in the direction of the store that Yasutora "Chad" Sado had inherited from one Kisuke Urahara, the Urahara Shoten. It mostly specializes in Soul Reaper propaganda but it also doubles as a sweet shop for kids after school. I looked first at Ikkaku then at Yumi before getting another cigarette and lighting up. Ikkaku smiled and began walking away before Yumi shook his head and followed the bald Third Seat, me hot on their heels.


End file.
